Beautiful Face Killer
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Madara Uchiha seorang geisha yang dikenal akan permainannya yang dapat memuaskan birahi, namun mereka tidak tau bahwa semua perkataan itu hanyalah bualan belaka, dan cerita sesungguhnya Madara akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuhnya lalu memutalasi tubuhnya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia ditugaskan untuk menggoda seorang penguasa baru di Desa Konoha.


Tittle: Beautiful Face Killer

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Thriller, Crime, Omegaverse.

Pairing: HashiMada and TobiIzu

Rate: M+

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Hardcore, AU, AR, BL, Slash.

Summary: Madara Uchiha seorang geisha yang dikenal akan permainannya yang dapat memuaskan birahi, namun mereka tidak tau bahwa semua perkataan itu hanyalah bualan belaka, dan cerita sesungguhnya Madara akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuhnya lalu memutalasi tubuhnya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia ditugaskan untuk menggoda seorang penguasa baru di Desa Konoha.

Note: Berkat saran dan gambar itu aku dapat motivasi untuk membuat fanfic HashiMada yang kesekian kalinya, harap-harap ada yang suka. Makasih untuk Mira imouto-ku sudah memberikan saran luknut itu XD

Don't like Don't read.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

Senyum merekah dipoles lipstik merah itu melengkung indah membuat yang melihatnya menahan rona dipipi mereka, cadar yang transparan yang menutup mulutnya dapat dilihat dua orang pria didepannya. Sambil menahan gejolak mereka hanya bisa diam sambil menunggu giliran untuk mendapat kepuasan dari belaian dari Geisha cantik didepannya.

"Nanti aku akan ke kamar anda setelah mengantar dia ke kamar teman anda, Master!" Kata soerang pemuda yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka pada Geisha yang tadi menunduk sambil tersenyum senang.

Setelah dua pria tadi pergi ke kamar masing-masing kemudian dia berbalik mendapat geisha yang akan memberikan kepuasan untuk salah satu pria beda kamar tersebut. Senyum penuh makna dia lontarkan yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kali ini, biar aku yang menuntaskannya!" Bibir merah itu bergerak sambil tersenyum senang, tangan putih persolen itu bergerak menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakkan, kaki yang mengenakan celana diatas lutut mulai bergerak menuju sebuah kamar disebelah kanan.

"Aku yakin kali ini target kita akan membuahkan hasil banyak!" Pemuda itu melangkah pergi dengan senyum senang.

Sementara geisha tadi sudah berdiri didepan pria yang akan menjadi tuannya dalam mendominasi dirinya, perlahan pria itu bangun dari rebahannya dan berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan mengelilingi sang geisha, melihat penampilan yang membuat selangkangnya semakin menyempit.

Pakaian yang hanya menutup bagian dada membuat perut mulusnya terlihat dengan jelas, cadar transparan yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya terlihat begitu sayang tidak dipandangi serta celana yang panjangnya hanya diatas lutut sungguh menggairahkan, cukup membuat libodinya naik.

Tangan putihnya mulai bergerak untuk melingkar kearah leher sang dominan membiarkan tubuhnya terus dielus, bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap dengan senang saat tangan sang dominan semakin naik keatas tubuhnya.

"Biar aku yang memuaskanmu, Master!" Tangan persolennya dia gerakkan untuk menarik tangan sang tuan menuju kasur yang akan menjadi tempat mereka bermain.

Bruk.

Tangan persolennya dia gerakkan pada selangkangan sang tuan membuat pria didepannya mendesah pelan menahan nikmat, senyum cantik itu kembali merekah indah saat melihat sang dominan mulai terangsang oleh sentuhannya yang lembut.

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya saat jari lentik sang geisha bergerak nakal kearahnya untuk duduk menghadapnya, perlahan kepalanya disentuh dan penglihatannya pun ditutupi sebuah kain hitam. Entah untuk apa tapi dia hanya bisa diam mengikuti permainan sang geisha.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sevics, Master!" Sambil berlutut sang geisha mulai membuka celana hakama pria didepannya membuat gerakan halus hingga meningkatkan libodi pria tersebut.

"Hmmpp!" Penis yang menegang telah berdiri tepat didepannya, lidahnya yang merah muda dia julurkan untuk menjilat permukaan barang privasi lelaki itu.

"Ahh!" Onyxnya bergerak melihat mulut sang dominan yang menahan desahan, mungkin sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan kehangatan mulutnya yang panas.

"Hmpp.. Nghh!" Penis itu langsung dia masukkan kedalam mulutnya lalu memaju mundurkan dengan tempo sedang, sementara kedua tangannya dia gerakkan untuk menyentuh batang penis yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh... Lagihh.. Masukkan lebih dalama ahhh!" Tentu pria tersebut tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang geisha pada penisnya, dia hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menggesek pada penisnya.

Kepalanya semakin dalam memaju mundurkan saat penis itu berkedut nikmat meminta lebih, onyx tajam itu menatap wajah senang sang dominan diatasnya yang sedang menikmati servics darinya.

"Ahhh.. Lebih dalam.. Ahh!" Penisnya semakin berkedut saat mencapai puncaknya membuat kepala sang geisha bergerak cepat.

"Hmmpp... Nghh.. Hah!" Lidahnya yang diam kembali dia gerakkan untuk memanjakan lubang penis tersebut agar keluarnya lebih cepat.

"Ahhh... Lebih cepat... Ahhh!" Kepala sang geisha semakin cepat bergerak saat merasakan penis sang dominan berkedut didalam mulutnya.

"Stt!" Pria itu mendesis saat mengeluarkan cairannya yang langsung membasahi wajah sang geisha yang tertutup cadar.

Selesai urusan bawah, kakinya dia angkatkan untuk berdiri dari berlututnya lalu mendorong sang dominan untuk berbaring dan membiarkan dirinya duduk diatasnya.

"Bisakah aku membukanya sekarang?" Tanya pria tersebut membuat sang geisha mengelus pipinya dan menaruhkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir sang dominan.

"Kau tidak perlu membukanya, cukup nikmati saja!" Kata sang geisha memegang belakang kepalanya sambil melepaskan suatu ikatan dirambutnya.

Senyum merekah dia perlihatkan saat melihat sang dominan mulai tidak sabaran menunggu inti acaranya.

"Kau siap Master?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi sang dominan untuk memberikan sentuhan yang dapat membangkitkan libodi sang tuan.

"Selalu!" Kalimat itulah yang selalu dia tunggu, setelah selesai mengurus rambutnya terlihat sebilah pisau yang tajam mengarah pada perut sang dominan.

"Selamat tinggal!"

Srek.

"Akhh!" Spontan suaranya terceka saat ingin berteriak, merasakan perutnya yang ditusuk benda tajam rasanya sakit dan perih.

"Ka-kau!" Perlahan tangan pria itu terangkat dengan bergetar menahan sakit untuk meraih kearah sang geisha.

Srek.

Satu tusukkan lagi membuat sebuah luka menganga diperut sang dominan dan darah yang mulai mengalir keluar hingga membasahi tangan persolen tersebut dan kasur yang mereka rebahi.

"Aku tidak sudi bersetubuh dengan orang yang hanya menikmati tubuhku!" Perkataannya membuat pria yang ada dibawahnya tersenyum senang, membuat kening sang geisha berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Kau a-kan... Hah.. Menyesal!" Senyum dibibir merah itu merekah indah merasa ingin tertawa lebar, sambil memegang pisau yang sudah basah dengan lumurah darah.

"Kau akan menyesal karena nyawa istri dan anakmu sudah mati ditanganku!" Katanya membuat pria tersebut terkejut tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa geisha ini tau siapa keluarganya. Dengan cara apa dia menyelamatkan keluarganya saat dirinya diujung maut.

Sret.

Pisau yang dipegangnya langsung dia tusukkan tepat pada kepala pria tersebut yang menancap, membiarkan pisau tersebut bersarang dikeningnya. Perasaan senang dia perlihatkan saat targetnya kali ini telah mati ditangannya, perlahan dia beranjak dari atas tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi, menjilat pelan jari telunjuknya yang berlumuran darah.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Kak Madara?" Perlahan sang geisha berbalik dan mendapati lagi adiknya sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan keadaan yang sama sepertinya berdarah-darah, tangan dan pakaiannya yang terkena bercak darah.

"Sudah Izuna, kita apakan mayat mereka?" Tanyanya sambil memandang pria yang dia layani tadi, kini tidak bergerak lagi untuk mengancamnya.

"Kita potong tubuh mereka lalu berikan pada Kitsune yang ada di hutan!" Tatapan tajam itu selalu membuat sang kakak selalu menatap kagum pada adiknya.

Madara Uchiha hanyalah seorang geisha yang mempunyai berbagai keahlian memberikan kenikmatan pada orang yang membelinya, bersama adiknya Izuna Uchiha semua mayat ini dapat tertutupi meskipun menyembunyikam kasus kematian sekalipun, banyak orang yang berkata bahwa Madara adalah seorang geisha yang dapat menumbang suami orang yang ingin menikmati tubuhnya.

Namun semuanya hanya cibiran belaka, bagi Madara semua ini adalah pekerjaan yang diberikan ibunya dulu untuknya, karena ibunya juga merupakan seorang geisha. Selama menjadi seorang geisha tidak pernah Madara melakukannya hingga keinti permainan karena berakhir dengan kematian.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Madara menatap adiknya yang tersenyum senang, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam bajunya dan terlihatlah sebuah kain berwarna ungu.

"Aku mendapatkan emas dan beberapa uang, bagaimana dengan kakak?" Tanya Izuna balik kepada kakaknya yang hanya mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan perhiasan emas dan memberikannya pada Izuna.

"Baguslah, dengan begini kita bisa memberikan semua ini pada anak gelandangan itu!" Bagi Madara dan Izuna perhiasan dan uang tersebut hanyalah barang biasa, mereka tidak membutuhkannya. Mengapa, karena ayah mereka seorang yakuza dan kekayaan sebagai pemimpin yakuza sangatlah banyak.

"Ayo tuntaskan semua ini, lalu kita berikan bola mata ini sebagai buktinya pada pria brengsek itu!" Kata Madara berjalan mendekati mayat yang ada diatas kasur tersebut dan menarik kakinya lalu menyeretnya untuk ketahap berikutnya.

"Terakhir kau menusuk pria tadi dimana?" Tanya Madara mengambil lagi pisau yang dia gunakan untuk menusuk pria yang sudah mati tadi.

"Tepat diselangkangannya sebab pria itu terlalu memaksa kepalaku untuk menelan semua cairannya. Itu menjijikkan!" Izuna bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kejadian dia sedang melayani pria kedua yang merupakan teman dari pria yang dilayani kakaknya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, tugas kita di Desa Suna sudah selesai!" Madara memegang tangan mayat yang tadi dia bunuh lalu menatap adiknya yang hanya diam beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan menghilangkan darahnya!" Kata Izuna beranjak pergi untuk pergi ke kamar sebelahnya dimana mayat pria tadi belum dia mutilasi.

.

.

.

"Ambil ini!" Lempar Madara pada dua buah tabung kecil kearah seorang pria yang ada didepannya, melipat kedua tangannya menatap tidak suka pada pria didepannya.

"Kerja bagus!" Kagum rasanya saat hal yang dia tunggu akhirnya dapat dipenuhi dengan mudah oleh dua pemuda yang sudah mau bekerja dengannya tersebut.

"Apakah ada pekerjaan lagi untuk kami?" Tanya Izuna mendelik tajam pada lawan bicaranya mempereratkan jubah hitamnya, agar bisa menutup identitasnya sebagai geisha yang suka membunuh.

"Tentu saja ada, kali ini kalian berdua harus pergi ke Desa Konoha!" Kata pria bernama Danzo Shimura itu menatap senang kepada dua adik-kakak yang saling berpandangan.

"Tujuannya?" Tanya Madara memasang kembali tudung jubah untuk menutupi kepalanya sambil menatap pria didepannya.

"Bunuh pemimpin baru Desa Konoha!" Spontan Madara tertekun dengan anggukan pelan dia mengiyakannya lalu berjalan pergi bersama adiknya.

Danzo melihat kedua pemuda tersebut beranjak pergi meninggalkan gua gelap yang dia pijak ini sambil tersenyum senang, menatap kembali pada dua buah tabung yang ada ditangannya terlihat sepasang bola mata onyx dan crimson.

"Kalian berdua akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih sulit ditaklukan kali ini!" Mungkin membunuh dengan cara halus salah tapi bagaimana dengan cara menggodai dua pemuda tersebut pasti akan takluk dengan mudahnya. Siapa tau.

Madara melihat kebelakangnya dengan ekor matanya lalu menatap lagi kearah adiknya yang hanya diam sambil menatap kedepan.

"Kapan kita bisa membunuh pria brengsek itu?" Tanya Madara membuat adiknya menatap dengan helaan nafas lelah.

"Nanti setelah ayah mengetahui pekerjaan kita!" Mudah mengatakan namun sulit untuk menghentikan, apa jadinya jika ayah mereka tau pekerjaan tidak bermoral tersebut.

Madara melihat pasir di Desa Suna yang terlihat panjang dan luas layaknya gurun pasir di Mesir, kejauhan. Terik panas matahari tidak dapat mengenai mereka karena mengenakan jubah yang dapat melindungi tubuh mereka dalam kepanasan sekalipun. Sepi dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di padang pasir Desa Suna ini, untung saja mereka melakukan tugasnya siang jadi bisa berangkatnya sore.

"Apakah Desa Konoha itu jauh dari Desa Suna?" Tanya Izuna menatap kakaknya yang tadi hanya diam sambil memandang kearah langit panas.

"Tidak juga, nanti malam juga kita sudah sampai diperbatasan hutan Desa Konoha!" Kata Madara ternyata sudah tau seluk beluk perkiraan jarak jauhnya Desa Konoha.

"Apa jadinya jika ayah tau kita pulang dengan sebuah pekerjaan untuk membunuh pemimpin baru itu?" Tanya Izuna yang hanya dapat jentikkan bahu dari Madara, beranggapan tidak tau apa yang terjadi dikemudian hari.

"Entahlah, kita pasrah saja!" Kata Madara menghela nadas lelah sambil membayangkan bagaimana wajah marah ayahnya saat menghukum dia dan adiknya nanti.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya kita pulang ke desa dimana kita lahir" Izuna menatap sendu kedepan, mengingat jelas bayangan dia masih kecil dulu saat bertemu dengan bocah seusianya dipendalaman hutan, tepat diperbatasan Desa Konoha.

"Kau membayangkan apa?" Kata Madara tersenyum jahil saat melihat rona merah diwajah adiknya, pasti ada seseorang yang dulunya pernah bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Tidak ada!" Izuna tidak mungkin mengatakan kebenarannya jika dulu dia pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah seumurannya, tapi itu dulu sudah lama rasanya wajahnya tidak begitu dia ingat hanya rambutnya putih halus dia ingat.

 _'Bagaimana dengan dia sekarang, apakah sudah menjadi pemuda tangguh seperti yang dia katakan dulu?'_ Batin Madara tersenyum tipis, mengingat kembali dimana dirinya bertemu dengan bocah tersebut.

Sementara dilain tempat tepatnya disebuah kediaman yang teramat mewah dan klasik, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tengah berjalan menuju balkon belakang kediamannya untuk bertemu sang ayah. Tiap pelayan yang lewat didepannya selalu menyapa dengan hormat pada sang tuan muda, berjalan lagi sambil menggeser tiap pintu didepannya.

Sret.

"Hashirama!" Pandangan mulai tertuju pada pemuda yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Ayah, apa benar penobatanku sebagai pemimpin akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi?" Tanya pemuda tersebut mendudukkan dirinya didepan ayahnya yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh occha dengan pemandangan diluar halaman belakang rumah.

"Betul sekali!" Kata pria paruh baya yang ada menatap sebentar raut wajah putra sulungnya yang hanya diam menunggu jawabannya yang lain.

Butsuma Senju seorang pemimpin Desa Konoha yang akan melepas jabatannya sebagai pemimpin karena faktor kehidupannya yang mulai berpengaruh pada kesehatannya, tentunya akan digantikan oleh putra sulungnya, Hashirama Senju yang sudah sepantasnya menjadi penerus untuk memimpin Desa Konoha menuju kejayaan yang lebih makmur lagi.

"Lalu Tobirama bagaimana?" Selama ada adiknya Hashirama dapat melakukan apa pun dengan berbagai saran adiknya yang wajahnya selalu masam itu.

"Dia akan menjadi tangan kananmu yang akan memberikan berbagai pencerahan padamu!" Kata Butsuma yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Hashirama sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Kata Hashirama beranjak pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang menatap dengan satu alis terangkat bingung.

"Tunggu Hashirama!" Cegat sang ayah membuat Hashiram mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Ayah ingin kau menikah" perkataan Butsuma membuat Hashirama terbelalak terkejut, apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya barusan jadi ayahnya berniat menjodohkannya dengan seorang wanita.

"APA! Ayah ingin aku menikah, tapi aku belum siap ayah!" Kata Hashirama tidak dapat menutupi rasa keterkejutannya saat ayahnya mengatakan sebuah kalimat terlarang, usaha Hashirama mencari orang dimasa lalunya belumlah ketemu.

"Dua hari lagi Keluarga Uzumaki akan datang kesini, ayah akan melakukan pertemuan dengan mereka untuk membahas pertunanganmu!" Kata Butsuma membuat Hashirama semakin jatuh mendengarnya, bagaimana nasib perasaannya.

"Tapi ayah, aku belum menemukan cinta pertamaku itu?" Butsuma menaruh cangkir yang tadi sudah habis dia telah tehnya diatas meja sampingnya.

"Berhentilah mencari orang yang sudah menghilang itu, Hashirama!" Bagaimana bisa dia menghentikan niat yang sudah lama dia jalankan bertahun-tahun hingga beranjak dewasa, demi dia yang dicinta Hashirama rela mencari sang pujaan hati hingga keujung dunia sekalipun.

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak bisa menghentikan niat dan perasaanku ini!" Hashirama berdiri dari duduknya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari ayahnya yang memanggilnya.

Hashirama berjalan pergi dari balkon kediamannya mencari sosok adiknya untuk sekedar curhat membahas pertunangan tanpa persetujuannya, sungguh tersiksa saat mengetahui ayahnya akan mencarikan jodoh yang bukan cinta pertamanya.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama melihat sosok adiknya yang sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja dengan segelas teh occha ditangannya.

"Ada apa, kakak?" Hashirama berjalan mendekati sang adik dengan raut wajah gelisah, cemas dan khawatir.

Tobirama Senju sang adik menatap dengan kebingungan saat melihat raut wajah sang kakak yang terlihat menganehkan, barbagai perasaan tercampur dalam satu raut wajah. Apa yang membuat kakaknya seperti ini, pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah jabatan kepemimpinan desa tersebut.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya ayah ingin menjodohkanku lagi!" Kata Hashirama pundung sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa sedih, mengapa ayahnya selalu saja menjodohkan dia dengan orang lain saat dia sedang mencari sang cinta pertama.

"Lalu apa salahnya?" Tanya Tobirama menatap kakaknya yang semakin pundung meratapi nasibnya yang sangat perihatin.

"Kau tau aku masih mencari cinta pertamaku, kau juga mencari bocah yang dulu. Kita sama-sama mencari mereka tapi yang didapatkan hanyalah kegagalan!" Hashirama menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap adiknya.

"Jadi, kakak ingin apa?" Kata Tobirama menatap kakaknya dengan malas, padahal ada untungnya juga kakaknya dijodohkan dengan begitu semuanya akan selesai dengan satu kali jentikan tangan.

"Bantu aku untuk membatalkan pertunangan tersebut?" Kata Hashirama serius sambil mendelik adiknya yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah!" Hashirama tentu saja bersorak senang saat adiknya mau membantunya untuk menggagalkan pertunangan ayahnya dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang membuat angin berhembus kencang, terlihat dua pemuda mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutup kepalanya masih berjalan diperhutanan penuh pepohonan menuju sebuah gerbang besar Desa Konoha.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa membuat perapian disini?" Tanya Izuna menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya agar merasakan hangat.

"Tidak bisa, sebentar lagi kita juga sampai. Kita bisa pulang ke kediaman jika kau mau?" Tatap Madara membuat Izuna tertekun mendengar sebuah ungkapan mematikan dari kakaknya.

Jika pulang ke kediaman Uchiha sama saja mencari mati, bisa dibunuh hidup-hidup dia jika ketahuan pulang dengan sebuah ungkapan yang tidak mengenakan hati ayah mereka.

"Tidak jadi, kakak bisakah kita pergi ke suatu kedai untuk menghangatkan diri?" Tanya Izuna memelas pada kakaknya sambil berjalan dengan malas, namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah gelengan pelan dari sang kakak.

"Itu gerbangnya!" Kata Madara membuat Izuna bersorak senang, saat kakaknya melihat lagi tanah kampung halaman mereka.

"Bagaimana kita bisa masuk?" Tanya Izuna membuat seringai Madara melengkung indah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubahnya.

Setelah menginjakkan kaki ke perbatasan gerbang Desa Konoha mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh dua penjaga yang mencegat kepergian mereka, mendapati sebuah tatapan tidak suka saat mereka datang tanpa undangan.

"Siapa kalian, ada tujuan apa disini?" Baru saja dua tahun pergi dari kampung halaman untuk membunuh seseorang, ternyata banyak yang berubah di Desa Konoha.

"Kami geisha yang dikirim oleh Danzo-sama, dan diperintahkan untuk pergi ke Kediaman Senju!" Kata Madara memberikan sebuah gulungan pada salah satu penjaga didepannya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, jadi kalian yang dimaksud. Ayo ikut kami!" Madara menatap adiknya yang hanya mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya Madara tidak mempercayai dua penjaga tersebut, tapi demi tujuan mereka dia hanya pasrah.

"Hey, kami pergi dulu untuk mengantar dua orang ini, kalian giliran untuk menjaga!" Perkataan pria didepannya membuat Madara mengerutkan keningnya, dengan perasaan curiga dia hanya bisa menatap sang adik untuk memberikan sebuah kode.

"Hahh... Malam yang dingin!" Izuna melepaskan tudung jubah yang menutup kepalanya sambil melihat kearah depan, dimana dua pria ini sedang berjalan untuk menunjukkan sebuah jalan mereka menuju Kediaman Senju.

"Kami bisa menghangatkan kalian jika mau?" Voila. Ternyata dugaan Madara benar adanya, setelah mendapatkan senyum nakal dari Izuna akhirnya Madara mengangguk paham.

"Ahhh... Bagaimana jika aku saja yang melayani kalian?" Rangkul Izuna salah satu pria yang tadi berucap lalu menariknya menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap.

Madara melihat adiknya yang sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat, kakinya dia langkahkan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang berlawanan arah dengan adiknya tadi, membuat pria yang berdiam diri tadi berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Suasana tempat ini gelap dan sepi, tempat yang bagus untuk memberikan sebuah kepuasan kepada pria yang sedang mengikutinya tadi. Setelah merasa sudah jauh dari keramaian tersebut, Madara berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap pria tersebut.

"Bisakah aku menikmatimu juga?" Madara berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat disebuah tembok, menunduk sambil tersenyum senang.

Tangan pria tersebut bergerak untuk membuka tudung jubah Madara memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedang menunduk sambil menatap kebawah, menunggu dirinya untuk merasakan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja!" Wajah pria itu mendekat dan mulai mengecup pelan bibir Madara sebagai akses pembukanya.

Cup.

Lidah itu melesat masuk kedalam mulut Madara sambil mengajaknya beradu dengan kecapan yang membuat salivanya turun dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hmmpp.. Nghh!" Madara melihat wajah pria yang ada didepannya sedang merona menahan gejolak panas ditubuhnya, melilitkan lidahnya dengan bringas tanpa memberinya celah.

"Hahh.. Hmpp!" Kepala Madara didorong oleh pria tersebut untuk memperdalam ciumannya, membuat kening Madara berkerut tidak suka dengan perlakuan pria didepannya. Terlalu memaksa dan brutal.

Srek.

"Akhh!" Pupil itu membulat saat merasakan perutnya ditusuk sesuatu dengan tajam, membuat ciumannya pada Madara terlepas.

Perlahan pandangannya turun kearah perutnya yang mulai merasakan nyeri luar biasa, perih rasanya saat perutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar yang turun kekakinya, mengalir hingga jatuh ketanah yang mereka pijak.

"Aku benci dengan lelaki bermain kasar sepertimu!" Kata Madara membuat pria yang ada didepannya menatap penuh gelengan kepala dan mencengkram kuat bahunya untuk memberikan penjelasan.

Srek.

Bruk.

Dua kali tusukkan pria tersebut tumbang didepan Madara dengan darah yang semakin deras keluar, mulutnya berucap tidak jelas saat sang ajal menjemputnya, dengan perasaan senang Madara melempar sebuah kunai yang dia gunakan untuk menusuk pria didepannya kesembarang tempat, meninggalkan sebuah jejak tanpa ada yang tau siapa pembunuh sebenarnya.

"Keterlaluan pria itu!" Madara berbalik dan mendapati adiknya sedang mengucapkan kalimat tidak pantas sambil menatap kesal, melihat kearah dirinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau kenapa?" Madara menghampiri adiknya yang hanya menghela nafas kasar dengan mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Ayo pergi cari danau lalu pergi makan dango!" Perkataan Madara langsung membuat Izuna bersorak senang, dengan langkah cepat dia menarik sang kakak untuk pergi mencari danau.

.

.

.

Hashirama melihat semua penduduk Konoha yang masih berlalu lalang tanpa ingin beranjak pergi ke rumah untuk menghangatkan diri, terlihat dipandangannya Hashirama ada sebuah kedai dango, dengan langkah cepat sambil menarik tangan Tobirama, kakinya dia langkahkan pergi kesana. Poor Tobirama, padahal dia ingin pergi ke kedai yakiniku tapi apalah daya jika keinginan kakaknya bukan disana.

"Tidak biasanya kakak ke kedai dango?" Tobirama menatap curiga kakaknya sambil pasrah tangannya yang berbalutkan pakaian putih dengan celana hakama hitam rela ditarik kakaknya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan disini, berbaik hatilah dengan kakakmu ini Tobirama!" Kata Hashirama memasukki kedai dango dan duduk disebuah kursi sambil menunggu sang pelayan datang.

"Disini sepi ya, sedikit sekali yang datang!" Kata Tobirama menatap beberapa orang saja yang sedang makan di kedai ini salah satunya dia dan kakaknya.

Pandangan Hashirama tertuju pada seseorang yang mengenakan sebuah jubah bersama satu orang lagi, perlahan tudungnya dia lepaskan membuat Hashirama terdiam lama saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang dapat membuatnya terdiam lama.

Onyx mereka bertemu memberikan sebuah kontak sebagai permulaan, lama saling berpandangan sampai membuat Hashirama tidak berkedip menatapnya, tangan persolen yang awalnya tersembunyi dari jubah itu mulai bergerak untuk menyelipkan pony kanannya pada telinganya.

Ting.

Spontan Hashirama tertekun saat orang tadi mengedipkan matanya padanya membuat rona merah mulai menghiasi kulit tannya, Tobirama yang melihatnya berbalik dan melihat dua orang berpakaian seperti jubah hitam sedang menyantap dango.

"Setelah ini kita pulang, kakak. Kau tidak diperbolehkan memberikan sebuah kontak mata pada orang lain!" Kata Tobirama membuat Hashirama pundung, saat mengingatkannya kembali pada perjodohannya yang akan dilaksanakan ayahnya tersebut.

"Hahh... Kenapa ayah selalu seenaknya, kita harus mencari cara agar pertunangan itu tidak terjadi?" Tatap Hashirama pada kue bulat dengan tiga warna berbeda yang ditusuk sebuah lidi.

"Kakak bisa mencari seseorang untuk jadi kekasihmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya!" Mudah mengatakan tapi sulit bagi Hashirama untuk melakukan, mencari siapa yang rela melakukan hal tersebut tanpa harus jatuh cinta padanya. Karena Hashirama masih cinta pada kenangan masa lalunya dulu.

"Tidak mungkin bisa, kebanyakan dari mereka malah tergila-gila ingin jadi kekasihku sungguhan!" Terkadang Tobirama memberikan sebuah saran yang tidak bermakna untuk Hashirama.

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa? Pasrah dan membiarkan gadis Uzumaki itu menikah denganmu?" Tanya Tobirama menatap malas kakaknya yang hanya diam sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan Tobirama, aku terlalu muda untuk menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai!" Perkaatan tersebut membuat Tobirama hanya bisa menatap datar tanpa mengerti maksud apa pun dari kakaknya.

"Jika kau tidak bertunangan maka jabatanmu sebagai penerus pemimpin Desa Konoha akan ditunda lebih lama!" Kata Tobirama berbisik pelan sambil melihat kebelakanganya dengan ekor matanya.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Ayo pergi!" Kata Hashirama menyelesaikan beberapa kue dango yang tadi dia makan bersama adiknya dan beranjak pergi setelah membayar semua pesanan mereka.

Dua orang yang memakai jubah tadi menatap satu sama lain, lalu beranjak pergi untuk mengikuti Hashirama dan Tobirama yang perginya tergesa.

Setelah keluar dari kedai tersebut Madara dan Izuna melihat kekanan dan kekiri, mencari keberadaan dua pemuda yang mempunyai identitas mencurigakan, namun yang ada didepan mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, keramaian yang membuat mereke kehilangan jejak dari dua orang tadi.

"Ck. Kuso, bagaimana ini kakak?" Tanya Izuna menatap kakaknya dengan perasaan kesal, berjalan menjauh untuk mencari keberadaan orang tadi. Namun tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan apa pun selain orang yang berjalan seperti labirin.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kita kehilangan mereka tapi tidak untuk dilain hari. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya!" Kata Madara dengan perasaan marah saat target mereka menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali.

"Padahal aku belum melihat jelas wajah mereka!" Izuna berjalan mengikuti kakaknya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, akibat target mereka yang seharusnya mereka bunuh dengan mudah malah pergi.

"Mereka mungkin lolos hari ini, tapi kita tunggu saat hari penobatannya nanti?" Kata Madara menatap langit malam yang dingin.

"Malam ini kita harus sampai pada tujuan Izuna!" Izuna mengangguk kepalanya setelah mendapatkan keputusan tersebut dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

Terlihat Butsuma sedang asik menikmati malam dinginnya yang gelap dengan duduk di dalam kamarnya, ditemani secangkir teh occha hangat dan lilin yang berwarna jingga menghiasi ruangan gelap tersebut.

"Butsuma-sama!" Suara berat itu membuat Butsuma melihat dengan ekor matanya tanpa berbalik untuk menghadap sang bawahan, mengerutkan keningnya saat acaranya diganggu.

"Ada apa?" Dengan suara yang teramat kesal Butsuma lontarkan membuat bawahannya yang ada diluar bergetar ketakutan untuk berucap.

"Dua geisha kiriman Danzo penasihat anda telah datang!" Helaan nafas Butsuma lontarkan saat tau kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut, padahal dia tidak ingin kediamannya semakin ramai dengan para geisha dan lagi Klan Uzumaki akan datang.

"Suruh mereka menghadapku!" Setelah mendengar perintah sang penguasa, akhirnya orang yang berada diluar kamar Butsuma beranjak pergi dengan anggukan pelan.

Sret.

Butsuma tidak berbalik saat mendengar pintu kamarnya digeser hanya diam sambil menunggu suasana kediamannya kembali hening seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" Butsuma kembali menyerup tehnya dengan pelan, menaruhnya lagi tepat didepannya sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Ini!" Butsuma melihat sebuah tangan persolen yang sedang menaruh sebuah gulungan disampingnya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat gulungan yang menjadi artiannya memang untuknya.

Butsuma mengambilnya lalu membuka gulungan tersebut sambil membaca tiap deretan kata kanji yang tertulis didalam sana, membuat dua geisha yang ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa diam sambil menunggu perintah yang terlontar.

"Kalian bisa pergi, ada pelayan diluar kamarku yang akan mengantar kalian untuk kamar!" Sambil menggulung kembali surat yang dia dapat, Butsuma mengusir dua geisha yang ada dibelakangnya dengan lembut.

Terlihat Hashirama sedang berjalan menuju dapur dengan perasaan kantuk, entah kenapa tenggorokkannya menjadi kering, ingin diisi oleh air yang dapat melegakan dahaganya. Entah pandangannya yang salah atau tidak tapi tepat disebuah kamar yang kosong dulu, ada seorang pelayan sedang berbicara.

"Hoam~aku haus, mengapa harus perduli dengan mereka?" Kaki yang berbalutkan kaos kaki putih dia langkahkan menuju dapur dengan pelan, menjaga dirinya agar tidak jatuh tidur.

Madara melihat seseorang yang baru saja pergi ke dapur tapi sepertinya hanya perasaannya saja mungkin, meninggalkan kembali pelayan yang tadi hanya diam didepannya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Izuna, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Madara saat melihat adiknya yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan menggunakan sebuah topeng.

"Aku ada janji, jadi tidurlah lebih dulu. Aku harus mencari dua orang tadi!" Tapi sebelum Izuna pergi tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Madara.

"Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari mereka, tugas kita disini adalah membunuh penerus anak pertama Senju!" Kata Madara membuat Izuna terdiam, melepaskan topeng yang dia kenakan sambil mengangguk pelan memahami tujuan dan maksud merek disini.

"Jika kau lalai dari tugas ini, maka usaha kita sia-sia. Sudah tiga tahun kita menjalaninya bersama, jangan kau buat semua usaha kita kacau Izuna?" Tatap Madara membuat Izuna semakin bungkam dengan perkataan kakaknya yang benar adanya.

Bertahun-tahun mereka berkerja menjadi seorang geisha hanya untuk apa, untuk mencari pembunuh ibu mereka yang meninggal saat mereka kecil dulu. Meskipun sang ayah bungkam mengenai kematian sang istri tapi kedua kakak-adik ini tidak mau berdiam diri, dendam mereka harus terbalaskan demi kematian sang ibu, setelah mendapatkan informasi dari berbagai saksi kejadian, akhirnya Madara bertemu dengan Danzo yang tau segalanya. Lalu mengatakan bahwa yang membunuh ibu mereka adalah Klan Senju.

"Maaf kak, aku terlalu terbawa suasana hatiku!" Izuna mendudukkan dirinya sambil menghadap kakaknya yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lebih baik kita tidur, besok kita lakukan sebuah tugas yang akan perintahkan oleh Butsuma-sama!" Madara berdiri dari duduknya menuju dua buah futon yang saling bersebelahan.

"Kakak tidurlah lebih dulu, aku ingin keluar sebentar!" Perkataan Izuna membuat Madara kebingungan, apa yang membuat adiknya jadi seperti ini.

Izuna beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan kakaknya dengan perasaan sedih, mungkin masih mengingat kematian sang ibu yang mati dibunuh tepat didepan mereka, saat melindungi Izuna dari para pembunuh yang datang menyusup ke rumah mereka dengan berbagai trik.

"Hahh... Kita pasti akan menemukan pembunuhnya Izuna!" Madara memejamkan matanya sambil menyelimuti diri dengan selimut futon yang tebal.

Semetara diluar Kediaman Senju lebih tepatnya dibelakang halaman kediaman yang sepi dan dingin, terlihat Izuna sedang duduk diatas rumput halus dengan menegadah menatap langit malam. Helaan nafas lelah dia lontarkan saat melihat bintang berkelap-kelip dilangit malam, memanjakan pandangannya pada kerikil kecil yang berkelip ingin diambil.

"Malam ini kau sedang apa?" Gumam Izuna pada dirinya mengingat kembali kenangannya dulu pada cinta pertamanya.

"Hey, kau!" Izuna melihat kekanan dan kekiri namun tidak menemukan siapapun, hanya kesunyian malam yang menemaninya tapi tadi suara siapa mengapa tidak ada wujudnya sama sekali.

"Dibelakang!" Izuna berbalik dan langsung terkejut saat melihat wajah sangar dan mengerikan dari pemuda yang ada didepannya, menatapnya dengan sinis dan tidak suka.

"Ahh... Aku mohon jangan lakukan sesuatu disini?" Izuna tidak ingin hamil saat dini hari, meskipun dia seorang geisha tapi sekali pun tidak pernah terpikir dibenaknya ingin melakukan sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan oral sex.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Tobirama berjalan mendekati Izuna dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ahh... Tidak, kebanyakan dari mereka jika melihatku langsung menyeretku untuk pergi ke semak-semak, aku disini atas perintah dari Danzou-sama!" Izuna menghela nafas saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ada disamping kanannya tidak melakukan gerakan mencurigakan.

"Maksudnya, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Danzou, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kening Tobirama berkerut sambil menatap wajah Izuna yang hany menunduk pelan.

"Aku seorang geisha!" Spontan ruby Tobirama membulat saat mendengar pengakuan tersebut, seorang geisha ada di kediamannya dan tinggal. Ini merusak nama baik klannya.

"Hahh... Geisha, ka-kau tidak diperbolehkan tinggal di Kediaman Senju!" Tobirama tau resiko apa yang terjadi saat seorang geisha menginjakkan kakinya ke Kediaman Senju.

"Tenang saja, selama tidak ada yang buka mulut maka semuanya aman. Aku juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa tanpa perintah dari Butsuma-sama!" Kalimat terakhir itu membuat Tobirama mengangkat alisnya dengan kebingungan, apa hubungannya dengan perintah dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti tapi tetaplah tutup mulut karena Klan Uzumaki akan datang kesini!" Kata Tobirama beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi ke kediamannya.

"Tunggu, namamu Tobirama, kan?" Izuna berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menatap punggung Tobirama.

"Iya!" Tobirama berbalik, untuk kedua kalinya dia tertekun saat melihat orang yang ada didepannya, siluetnya yang gelap menutupi rembulan malam. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang dulu sekali.

Izuna melihat Tobirama pergi dengan wajah datarnya, apa yang tersembunyi dari raut itu, apakah sesuatu yang selalu ditutupi selama bertahun-tahun ini.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Butsuma-sama, gawat!" Pagi yang awalnya ditemani sinar mentari yang hangat, berubah menjadi kegaduhan dari seorang bawahan Butsuma yang tergesa-gesa menyampaikan pesan.

"Ada apa?" Kening Butsuma berkerut untuk kesekian kalinya, pagi yang dia habiskan dengan kehangatan mentari, diganggu lagi oleh bawahannya.

"Ada dua mayat yang ditemukan tepat didua gang berbeda!" Mendengar kalimat yang tidak mengenakan hati, tentunya Butsuma langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak dari dudujnya.

Sret.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa, kapan ditemukannya?" Tanya Butsuma menggeser pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang bawahannya sedang berlutut didepannya.

"Baru saja tadi pagi, saat kami melakukan patroli untuk mengelilingi desa!" Butsuma berpikir lagi dengan apa yang dia dengar, siapakah yang membunuh salah satu penduduknya. Apakah ada seorang penyusup didalam desanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Butsuma membuat bawahannya yang tadi berlutut, kini berdiri lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Sementara di tempat kejadian terlihat banyak penduduk Konoha sudah bergerumbulan sedang mempertontonkan dua mayat yang sudah mati tepat didepan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Tanya Hashirama melihat mayat yang perutnya menganga hingga mengeluarkan darah, bagi yang pertama kali melihatnya pasti akan merasakan jijik dan mual.

"Kami tidak tau juga Danna-sama, sepertinya pembunuhan ini terjadi saat malam hari!" Kata seorang pria mencoba menjelaskan semua yang membuat Hashirama kebingungan.

"Pelakunya bagaimana?" Tanya Hashirama menatap bawahan ayahnya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Pelakunya tidak diketahui Danna-sama!" Kening Hashirama berkerut saat mendapati jawaban yang tidak memuaskan keinginannya dalam kasus pembunuhan kali ini, siapa pembunuhnya dan apa alasan pembunuh itu membunuh.

"Kau menemukan bukti lainnya?" Tanya Hashirama yang hanya dapat anggukan dari pria tadi dan dengan senang hati dia memberikan sebuah kunai pada Hashirama.

"Saya menemukan dua kunai yang ada didalam kantong mayat tersebut dan didalam semak, tapi ini telalu mustahil jika kasus bunuh diri!" Kata pria tersebut mengambil kesimpulan tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Hashirama.

"Lalu mayat yang satunya mengapa matinya dengan jarak yang sangat jauh?" Tanya Hashirama membuat pria tersebut bungkam tidak dapat menjelaskan semuanya secara logika.

"Berarti ada dua pembunuh yang menyusup ke Desa Konoha!" Bisik Tobirama pada Hashirama yang terbelalak terkejut, menyetujui maksud dari perkataan adiknya yang masuk akal.

Terlihat Madara dan Izuna sedang menatap gerombolan orang, sambil bertatapan melempar sebuah kode dengan berbagai maksud dan makna. Dengan senyum pelan Madara hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, saat melihat mayat yang dia bunuh menjadi ramai. Kini mereka berdua menjadi seorang buronan yang dicari-cari, namun tidak ada yang tau sosok mereka sekarang.

"Kakak pergi ke kedai yakiniku, ya?" Tanya Izuna yang menatap kakaknya dengan gemerlingan wajah memelas.

"Tidak bisa, kita diharuskan menghadap Butsuma-sama nanti setelah kasus ini!" Kata Madara menarik tangan adiknya untuk pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan keramaian yang hanya berlaku sebentar.

"Tapi kak!" Izuna pun hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditarik tanpa keinginannya, padahal dia berkeinginan makan danging yang dibakar langsung didepannya.

"Malam ini aku akan mengajakmu ke kedai yakiniku!" Kata Madara pasrah saat melihat adiknya yang bersorak senang.

.

.

.

Butsuma menatap dua orang geisha yang ada didepannya serta menatap lagi dua putra sulungnya yang duduk disamping kanannya dan putra bungsunya disamping kiri, inilah saatnya Butsuma memberikan perintah yang tidak mencemari nama baik klannya. Sebuah perintah yang akan menjadi langkah baru untuk dua geisha tersebut.

"Jadi nama kalian, Madara dan Izuna?" Tatap Butsuma yang hanya dapat anggukan pelan dari dua geisha tersebut, lihatlah pakaian mereka yang mengundang semua pria naikkan hasrat.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan kalian tugas menjadi geisha di kediamanku, tapi jadilah pelayan untuk anakku sampai waktu berlakunya habis!" Kata Butsuma membuat Hashiram terbelalak mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa seorang geisha menjadi pelayannya.

"A-apa maksud anda tapi pekerjaan kami bagaimana?" Madara menatap Butsuma tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa pekerjaannya sebagai seorang geisha berganti menjadi seorang pelayan.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin nama baik klanku tercoreng karena kedatangan seorang geisha, maka dari itu patuhi saja. Ini perintah mutlak dariku!" Madara bungkam saat kalimat terakhir terlontar dengan mudahnya, bagaimana bisa dia diam begini saat profesinya berubah.

"Baik, Butsuma-sama!" Izuna yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa diam sambil memandang kakak yang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hn. Madara kau akan menjadi pelayan putra pertamaku Hashirama!" Hashirama menatap seorang pemuda seumurannya yang terlihat cantik.

"Sementara kau Izuna menjadi pelayan untuk putra keduaku Tobirama!" Izuna melempar senyum kecil pada Tobirama yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, maklum sekarang Tobirama tidak ada sengatan apa pun.

"Baik, Butsuma-sama saya dan adik saya akan mengikuti perintah anda!" Madara mungkin tidak bisa membunuhnya dengan cara menggoda tapi bagaimana dengan melayani sang tuan.

"Aku ada pertanyaan untuk kalian?" Madara dan Izuna bertatapan sambil memiringkan kepala mereka berlawanan arah.

"Jika kalian seorang geisha apakah pernah melakukan sesuatu lebih dari oral sex?" Tanya Butsuma menyerup teh yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak!" Jawab Izuna menatap kakaknya yang hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa?" Madara tentu saja bungkam, apa lagi saat sang lawan bicara meminta jawaban dengan lengkap.

"Kami omega!"

Brussss.

Butsuma langsung menyemburkan tehnya pada wajah anaknya yang hanya diam menerima semburan tak manusiawi dari ayahnya, cangkir yang digenggam oleh Butsuma mulai dia taruh. Sementara korban yang kena sembur hanya bisa diam beranjak pergi untuk membersihkan bekas sembur sang ayah.

"Wahhh... Jika ada yang tau kalian omega pasti banyak orang menginginkan kalian!" Tidak lama datanglah Hashirama sambil mengelap wajahnya yang sedikit basah akibat dia basuh dengan air.

"Memangnya kenapa ayah?" Tanya Tobirama tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya omega dengan banyak orang.

"Lelaki yang mempunyai gen omega itu langka Tobirama!" Langka emangnya tanaman, ini kali pertamanya Hashirama dan Tobirama melihat ayah mereka seperti orang kesenangan mendapatkan sebuah berita bahagia.

"Langka bagaimana, digulungan saja tidak tertulis seorang lelaki mempunyai gen omega, ayah mengada-ngada!" Kata Tobirama tau apa yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah bualan belaka.

"Nanti akan ayah berikan kau gulungannya!" Kata Butsuma pasrah saja jika anaknya tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Memangnya apa yang istimewa dari gen omega, ayah?" Tanya Hashirama menaruh handuk kecil yang dia kenakan tepat didepannya.

"Seorang lelaki yang mempunya gen omega itu dapat hamil, Hashirama. Hanya sedikit orang yang memilikki gen omega jika bukan keturunan mereka sendiri. Ini kedua kalinya ayah bertemu dengan orang mempunyai gen omega!" Butsuma tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya saat melihat dua orang geisha yang ternyata seorang omega.

Hashirama dan Tobirama hanya bisa terbelalak tanpa bertindak, seistimewa itukah seorang lelaki yang memilikki gen omega. Dengan intens Hashirama menatap Madara yang hanya diam merasa risih dipandangi oleh dirinya.

Wajah yang begitu asing namun keberadaan yang membuatnya familiar, apa tujuan dua geisha yang ada didepannya ini datang ke kediamannya. Entah kenapa Hashirama menjadi curiga dengan keberadaan Madara.

"Ayah, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Hashirama yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Butsuma sebagai jawaban.

Tobirama melihat sebuah tatapan menganehkan dari kakaknya dengan seperginya sang kakak barulah Tobirama beranjak pergi, apakah yang akan disampaikan kakaknya untuk dirinya.

"Ada apa kakak?" Tanya Tobirama mengikuti langkah kakaknya dari belakang yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Besok Klan Uzumaki akan datang, apa yang harus aku perbuat Tobirama?" Tanya Hashirama menatap adiknya yang hanya diam sedang berdiri melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Aku ada rencana kakak!" Kata Tobirama membuat Hashirama penasaran untuk mendengarkan sebuah rencana dari adiknya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hashirama membuat Tobirama tersenyum senang mendengarnya, menatap penuh kemenangan saat kakaknya mulai terperdaya dengan rencana jahatnya untuk menggagalkan pertunangan besok.

.

.

.


End file.
